Alphabetically
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: Short stories that tell the life of Duncan and Courtney. Consider it as an alphabetical time line of their life
1. Airplane

**Airplane:**

She was heading towards a new beginning, that's what people usually do when their past has been broken.

He was heading back home, which is what people do when they had nowhere else to go.

The girl took her seat next to the window, she liked those seats when she was traveling, something she didn't do very often. A few minute later, she heard someone occupation the seat next to her.

She turn her head to greet whoever this person may be, but one she did, she was stopped by the sight of piercings, green hair and teal eyes. He also turned to her, and saw her bright mocha colored hair and seven little freckled over her nose. Then he started speaking.

"Hey Babe, the name's Duncan" he said with grin as he wiggled his eyebrow, but the girl did not answer back, she just scoff and turned her head back to the window.

She didn't need to socialize with someone that looked criminal-like.

"Hey c'mon, I just wanna know your name" he said playfully, but he even sounded a little insulted, so she thought, that there was also no need to be rude to the poor guy, that personality is right what had made her leave.

"Courtney" she answered. A Few seconds passed before he spoke once more

"So, Princess, what takes you to New York? Family there..?" he asked the brunette

"Do not call me that!" she said "Why do you ask for my name if you're not even going to use it?" she yelled

"Jeez, sorry princess" not making things better "So, _Courtney_, what takes you to New York?"

"I thought you just wanted to know my name" she said arching an eyebrow at him

"Hey, I'm stuck here for two hours, why don't make something of it?" he said smirking at her.

"Well, if you _must_ now…"

She decided that, maybe it wasn't so bad to take some things of her chest, so she told him, how she had lost her scholarship, all thanks to her temper, having to yell at a driver in front of her, who tuned out to be the dean of the school she had applied to, how her family was ashamed of her act, and how she didn't had her friends there anymore, since they _did_ got into college, so she decided to look for a new and fresh start.

"What about you?" she asked the green haired boy

"My girlfriend dumped me… for my roommate, so I left the apartment, but I had also just lost my job, I couldn't afford anything else" he said, sounding as if it was nothing, as if it hadn't matter at all.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Eeh, it's alright, I'm going back home anyways…" he said with the first smile of the night.

Maybe yeah, they were a total stranger to each other, but it didn't mean they were going to have o see each other again, New York is a big city anyways.

* * *

**A/N: yes I know: ANOTHER STORY? WHEN YOU NEED TO FINISH OTHER FICS? Yeah yeah  
I have to, because if I don't publish this now, I don't know when I will  
so for now, please, please review, I need to know if this is "likeable" or not :)**

**This fic, are short stories about Duncan and Courtney's Life, consider it as… a "Time Line", in alphabetic order ;)**

**Im so sorry for my grammar, it's still something im not very VERY good at lol**

**Oh! And please read this fic from my Friends and Partner "hermione2411" : Forbidden.  
It's a Cirque Du Freak (movie) fan fiction, I hope you like it…. It gets better and better ;D**

**You know what I would have asked for Christmas? For you to review "Forbidden" (if you do read it) and My other fics :)  
love ya! :D**

**I try to Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones  
-The Dramatic Runner**


	2. Babysitting

**Babysitting:**

Five months passed since the brunette arrived to the big apple, but life there, wasn't as easy as some may think it was. She had the money, so renting a small apartment wasn't that much of a trouble, (that much, she had to sleep on a motel for a month and a half before she could rent one) but that money was going to end sooner or later, so getting a job seemed like the smartest idea.

But finding a job could be one of the hardest things Courtney ever tried to do. Every place was taken, or it was filled with virgin perverts or with non-virgin perverts, she couldn't decide which one was worse. The last job wasn't so horrible, except for the fact that the fat man that would be her boss couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It wasn't even an option.

In one desperate move, she took the job she would never imagine she would take, babysitting.

She looked around the paper for days, until she finally found a family that seemed decent enough, the Fay Family; she made a call and went to receive her interview with say family.

She got to their house, she was well received by the couple; they asked her questions, she answered them. Lori Fay was a very notorious Therapist, while her husband, John Fay, was a Police Office.

An hour later she went home, and received a call the next day, she had gotten the job. Even if it wasn't the greatest job on the planet, she still felt very ecstatic about it.

The Next day, she arrived to the Fay family's house at eight o' clock, sharp. She was greeted by Mrs. Fay, and was introduced to the little boy she would be taking care of.

He was a two year old baby boy that had a very small vocabulary; he had a small amount of black hair, and teal blue eyes.

"Courtney?"

"Yes Mrs. Fay?" Asked the brunette as she carry little Jack on her arms.

"There's something you should know; our oldest son, is staying here for a few months, but we don't really trust him with such a responsibility. If he gives you any trouble, don't bother to give me a call, I will understand" she said with a warm smile to the girl.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I'll figure out a way of dealing with it" She said with a secure smile. It wasn't like he was going to made her go mad, he couldn't be that bad.

"Ma! Your leaving?" They both heard someone yelled from the stairs.

"Oh, this is my son, he arrived here a few months ago-" Began the middle-aged woman, but she was interrupted. Once the brunette turned her head to the stairs her eyes widen when she saw him, same pricings, same green hair, and same teal eyes. He was dressed in nothing but his pajama bottoms, leaving his chest completely bare to the sight of Courtney.

"You?" She asked in surprised.

"Well hello there princess, nice to see you again" He said with a cocky smirk. The brunette turned again to his mother.

"DO i call to your personal number or your office?"

* * *

**A/N: LOL sorry I took so long to update! D:**

**Well…. To catch up: my birthday was 4 days ago, now im officially 17, I have a friend at my house, she's been here for the last four days! XD I LOVE CM. I finally for the first time ni my life, watched: Child's Play (1,2,3) and yes I did shit my heart out, but hey im alive! *you see, Chucky was kinda like my second phobia, I couldn't even look at the movie box, but I made a fri4end watch "IT" which was **_**her**_** phobia, so this was kinda like her payback, and I also said: WHAT THE HELL! IM 17 NOR AREN'T I? I'LL GO FOR IT!). SO that what you missed, on GLEE!.**

**Im so sorry for my grammar, it's still something im not very VERY good at lol**

**Oh! And please read this fic from my Friend and Partner "hermione2411" : Forbidden.  
It's a Cirque Du Freak (movie) fan fiction, I hope you like it…. I REALLY REALLY DO :D  
(And please review it, me and hermione2411 want to know what you think ^^)**

**Please, please review :)  
I need more opinions on this story, and as well my other stories, pweese!**

**I Try To Fly But All I Get Are Broken Bones  
-The Dramatic Runner**


End file.
